


Stay Close to Me & Never Let Me Go

by seunggiliwko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But there will definitely be, Drinking, Drunk Seung Gil, Drunk Seung Gil making out with Phichit, Drunk Victuuri Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I headcanon Leo and JJ being friends ok, I will be updating tags as I upload chapters, JJ has a language kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Sachihoko Incident, Romance, Seung Gil is multilingual, Smut, also, and Junior JJSeung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunggiliwko/pseuds/seunggiliwko
Summary: For once in his life, Jean Jacques Leroy was silent— gob smacked and speechless at the scene unfolding before his eyes.





	1. JJ is not drunk enough for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned this fic with the intention of writing a one-shot, but as I was crafting it, I realized I couldn't condense what I wanted into just one long-ass post. So y'all are getting a series, which works better for me because I have more opportunities to insert smut, but I digress. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway, I had to split the initial first chapter into two because I wrote this at 3 in the morning and by the end of the first half, it was already 5am. By then, I was too tired to go on and at that point just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. As a sorry excuse, I'm just gonna say that I felt a comedic preamble would be best before we get down to the ~angst.
> 
> This is canon-compliant, or at least as canon-compliant as I can make it given the little info we have on Seung Gil. ;-;
> 
> Hope you guys like it and I appreciate it if you leave comments so I can use it to improve the next chapter!

For once in his life, Jean Jacques Leroy was silent— gob smacked and speechless at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

 

It was the Four Continents banquet and as expected of a room full of free-flowing champagne and tired figure skaters wanting to blow off major competition steam, things were getting out of hand fast. JJ’s fiancé, Isabella, turned in early for the night because she was feeling a bit tipsy, having drunk too much bubbly over her happiness of JJ’s podium finish. Which was a shame as she was now missing out on seeing Katsuki Yuuri (who won gold for the Men’s FS) and Viktor Nikiforov’s drunk shenanigans with her own eyes.

 _Oh well_ , JJ mused. _It would make for a great conversation over breakfast tomorrow_ — not forgetting to take photos as evidence for Isabella.

But it wasn’t Yuuri and Viktor giving an inebriated lap dance to an ecstatic Chris that made JJ drop his jaw.

It was the sight of Lee Seung Gil, hailed as South Korea’s Ice Prince (who placed 3rd right behind JJ), clearly drunk off his ass and making out with an equally plastered Phichit, not far from where the impromptu strip show was happening.

The kissing was brief and tame by most standards, but JJ felt like he was watching for hours, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_“Oh no, not again.”_

JJ turned his neck so fast, he swears to God he got whiplash. Rubbing his neck, he looks to see who his fellow spectator was and his eyes fall on Leo de la Iglesia, who was also watching the two make-out with eyes full of exasperation.

Leo was JJ’s former rink mate from his days training in the US, and one of the few skaters whom JJ could actually talk to without getting the vibe that he was just doing it out of courtesy.

Leo eventually noticed JJ looking at him and let out a snort upon seeing the poor Canadian’s face contorted in utter disbelief.

 _“Leo, what the hell did you mean when you said not again? Is this a normal thing?? Did I miss out on something important here?? Why is no one else in shock like I am????”_   JJ rapidly spitting out his questions while dramatically waving his arms around the room full of skaters whose eyes were still fixated on Yuuri & Viktor (now stripped down to matching lace thongs and grinding against each other to the beat of the song that Otabek was blaring through the speakers).

I mean, he would totally expect that kind of drunken behavior from Yuuri who was infamous for his erotic pole dance during last year’s GPF banquet. In fact, he’d be surprised if drunk kissing was all Yuuri was capable of after the stories he’d overheard from the other skaters or witnessed himself.

But _Seung Gil_? _The_ Seung Gil who was renowned not only for his stunning beauty but also his icy personality and gaze that was so sharp, it could cut like a knife? He certainly lived up to his new title as an Ice Prince, that’s for sure.

Seeing him let loose and drinking was already a shock in itself. But _the_ Lee Seung Gil who was once his childhood best friend and rival, kissing a guy? It left JJ incapable of intelligible speech or thought.

 _“I’m fucking drunk, aren’t I? Snap out of it, JJ. Kings don’t get drunk!”_   said JJ who was now slapping himself in the face, causing Leo to erupt in full blown laughter.

 _“Stop it JJ, you’re not drunk. Gosh, I forgot you weren’t there at the Hasetsu Exhibition.”_ said Leo who was now wiping tears from his eyes. _“No wonder you’re so shocked. Wait here, I’ll just get Phichit.”_

_“Hasetsu Exhibition? What are you talking abou— Ahhh….”_

JJ vaguely recalls the special event he was supposed to attend in Yuuri’s hometown in Japan. An emergency came up with his wedding suppliers a few days before he was set out to fly, making him cancel at the last minute because he’d be damned if he left Isabella to deal with it by herself. JJ was sorry enough as it was for having to leave his fiancé to organize their wedding alone due to the ongoing skating season. He had meant to ask the other skaters how the event went before the start of the 4CC’s but by then, everyone was too focused on preparing for their short programs, himself included.

JJ realized that something significant must have happened at Hasetsu for Leo, and all the other skaters for that matter, to not be the least bit surprised with Seung Gil’s actions.

He watches as Leo approaches the two drunks, who were now taking selfies of themselves with the Thai’s phone. Leo gets roped into taking a selfie with them before he eventually sits Seung Gil down on a chair, giving him a glass of water— which the Korean pushes away for another flute of champagne. Looking defeated, he finally half-drags Phichit to where JJ was still standing.

 _“Dude, you okay?”_   Leo asks as he forces a glass of water into the drunk Thai’s free hand.

 _“LeeeeOoo, why’d didja haf to get mee. I was having soooo much fun wit Seung!!”_   complains Phichit who was now chugging down the water like nobody’s business. _“Oh hi, Jean Jack! How long have you been there?”_   utterly butchering JJ’s name in the process.

At this point, Leo was on his knees, holding back more tears at both of his friends’ states. JJ has stopped functioning and was just staring in front of him with a glazed look in his eyes. Phichit was now slinking back to the dance floor and simultaneously taking a video of the nearly-naked drunk power couple who at that point were twisted around each other in highly questionable positions.

_“Wow! I never knew the human body could bend that way. Hey JJ. JJ? JJ! Come on man, you can’t space out on me now. I haven’t told you what happened with Seung Gil at Yuuri’s yet.”_

At this, JJ snaps back to reality again and nods at Leo who then proceeds to recount all that went down during the #ChihokoGate incident ( _“You should’ve_ seen _Yuuri & Victor on top of Hasetsu castle! I still can’t even figure out how they got up there butt naked in the first place!” _).

As Leo talked, JJ watched Seung Gil out of the corner of his eye, keeping track of the increasing number of empty flutes beside him.

 

_“So anyway, Seung Gil kissed Nishigori, Yuuri’s childhood friend—_

 

 _“Uh, huh.”_ There goes another glass of champagne…

 

“ _Who by the way, is a married man with kids—_

 

 _“Wait, what??”_ JJ turns back at Leo who looks completely solemn, affirming that he was dead serious, before looking back at Seung Gil.

 

_“You heard me. The next day, he doesn’t even say sorry about the fact that he kissed a married man—_

 

 _“Okay.”_ Seung Gil slowly gets up from his chair, wobbling but steadying himself as he takes a hesitant step.

 

 _“Only that he says,_ ‘I just don’t want this to become my image’—

 

 _“Go on.”_ Seung Gil is making his way towards them. He’s looking JJ eye to eye and the Canadian’s palms begin to sweat.

 

_“And he looks around the room, as if he was daring us to contradict him or somethi—_

 

 _“Oh fuck, Seung Gil!”_   Leo’s line is cut short as Seung Gil reaches them, cupping JJ’s face in his right hand and staring him down before his knees give way and he blacks out. Fortunately, JJ has quick reflexes and manages to hook an arm around the older man’s waist before he went completely limp.

JJ’s heart is racing, both from the sudden adrenaline rush of saving his friend from a concussion (no, he wasn’t Seung Gil’s friend, at least, not anymore) and the from intense look that Seung Gil gave him just before he fainted.

 _“God, I almost had a heart attack. Good thing you were able to catch him before he fell.”_   said Leo in between panicked breaths. _“JJ? Earth to JJ!”_

JJ didn’t realize that he was staring hard at Seung Gil’s face. His hair was still as soft and silky as he last remembered it, but his eyelashes… JJ was pretty sure they weren’t that long before. How long has it been since the last time he saw the man up close?

_“You’ve been out of it too much tonight, dude. You should probably take Seung Gil up to his room. Christ knows he won’t be able to make it up there himself.”_

_“I… Yeah, sorry ‘bout that Leo. Can you help me find his room card?”_   JJ hooks Seung Gil’s arm over his shoulder, carefully standing the man up to let Leo fish his suit pockets. After a minute, Leo is successful and carefully slips Seung Gil’s card into JJ’s blazer pocket.

 _“Then I’ll leave it up to you, man. Really sorry I can’t help you out. Unfortunately, I have my own luggage to carry.”_   Leo smirks as he pointedly glances towards Phichit who was now spread over a table, dead to the world.

JJ says goodbye and with a heave, manages to position Seung Gil on his back. He slowly walks towards the doors but stops to give way to a hotel paramedic who wheelchairs a naked, crying Viktor trying to wake an also passed-out Yuuri who is sitting on his lap, not unlike the statue of Michaleangelo's _Pietà._

 _“Yuuuuuri!!!! Waaaaaaake up!!! I don’t want to live in a world without you!!! You promised me you’d stay by my side!!! Yuuuuri!!!!!”_ Victor’s wails echoing as their wheelchair disappears down the hall.

And with that final straw, JJ breaks into a crazy fit of laughter, clutching stitches before he realizes that Seung Gil is slipping off his back. He manages to calm himself down before adjusting Seung Gil on his back again. Carefully, he continues walking, all the while thinking…

 

_I am definitely not drunk enough for this shit._


	2. JJ is fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when JJ is left to care for a drunk Seung Gil in a room with just the two of them?
> 
> Lots of angst and making out, that's what.

JJ took his time walking down the hallway towards the elevator— and it wasn’t because of the man on his back. In fact, Seung Gil was like a feather compared to the weights he normally lifted at the gym. The sleeping man’s head was propped on his right shoulder and strands of Seung Gil’s hair were tickling his cheek with each faint exhale. Not that JJ minded. It smelled sweet, like apples and pears— probably due to the Veuve Clicquot he had just drunk. But there was more... It was faint, but JJ could definitely detect hints of mandarins and lilies— delicate, fragrant, and intoxicating. It was Seung Gil’s shampoo of choice. JJ knew. He used to smell it all the time when they played as kids.

_Well this takes me back._

JJ inhales deeper as a wave of melancholy and nostalgia crashes into him. For a moment, he is a six year old boy again, carrying a crying seven year old Seung Gil on his back along the Maple-lined streets of Montreal. The crisp autumn hair blowing Seung Gil’s bangs into JJ’s eyes, drowning out the dying sounds of the Korean’s tears.

He is snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the elevator opening. Disoriented, he hurriedly enters, taking out Seung Gil’s key card and swiping it before pressing the button for the 14th floor. Thankfully, no other hotel guests get on and he’s allowed a few more minutes of peace.

Catching sight of himself reflected on the doors, JJ stares at the figure of the man on his back, still dead to the world. Only the faint sounds of his breathing let JJ know that Seung Gil was in fact, still very much alive. But the man suddenly mumbles in Korean, probably dreaming, and JJ tries to hold back a chuckle that threatens to escape his lips.

The rest of the trip up is uneventful and they arrive at Seung Gil’s floor in a jiffy. JJ hoists the man a little higher before walking down the hallway, making a left at the end.

 

_“1408, 1409, 1410, 1411… Here we go.”_

 

He inserts Seung Gil’s card into the slot and turns the handle. Darkness with a sliver of moonlight assaults him before he places the card into the designated key holder. The sounds of the AC whirring back to life and the warm light from the bedside lamp greet him as he crosses the threshold, being extra careful to close the door with as little noise as he could make.

Seung Gil’s room was both cozy and spacious, not unlike JJ’s suite a few floors above. The stark difference was, JJ noted, Seung Gil kept his room much tidier. Not a crease could be seen on the queen sized bed, which was why he immediately felt a pang of regret upon sitting and wrinkling the sheets.

He slowly pries the skater off his back and lays him down atop the duvet. He contemplates on his next steps before getting up to look for a pair of pajamas in the closet. He opens it to find it empty, devoid of any of Seung Gil’s clothes.

 _That’s odd_ , JJ thinks.

His eyes sweep the room and he spots Seung Gil’s suitcase and duffel bag arranged neatly in a corner. JJ makes his way towards it, careful not to make any noise. With bated breath, he opens the duffel bag, using his smartphone’s flashlight to illuminate the contents. But only the man’s training clothes, wallet, meds, and lotion were inside. He then opens the suitcase and manages to extract a pair of gray jogger pants and a red sweater with a dog print on the front (JJ smiled from ear to ear with that one).

_Oh well, this’ll have to do._

JJ takes the clothes and lays them neatly at the foot of the bed.

 

 _“Hey… Seung Gil. Wake up.”_ JJ whispers.

 

“ _I know you’re the Ice Prince but you’ll definitely catch a cold if you sleep like that.”_

 

Gently, he shakes the sleeping beauty until Seung Gil grumbles and swats JJ’s arm away.

 

_“Oooohh, feisty aren’t you? Come on, Seung Gil. It’s not every day that you’ll have the King helping you out, right?”_

 

JJ prods him and eventually, Seung Gil moves and tries to sit up. Obviously still plastered, the Korean’s eyes never open but he manages to stay propped up with the assistance of JJ.

With quick movements, JJ manages to slip the blazer off and unbutton Seung Gil’s dress shirt. He hangs the items on a clothes hanger, slips it into the closet, and tries to grab the red sweater. But he stops upon seeing Seung Gil’s bare torso.

Since officially starting their senior run, Seung Gil became noticeably more antisocial. He refused to change in the men’s lockers with all the other skaters, opting to wait until everyone was done before doing his own business. This was the first time that JJ saw him nearly naked again since their junior days. The Korean had always been on the skinnier side even when they were kids, so it was quite a surprise to see that he was hiding toned abs and defined figure behind his thin structure.

 _Damn, since when did he have a six pack?_ JJ wondered— although noting— not as pronounced as his own eight pack. Seung Gil’s porcelain skin was shining and JJ’s eyes were tracing the lines on the other man’s body, including the sharp V-cut on his hips which were just barely visible above his waistband. Whistling a soft note of admiration, JJ gently pulls the sweater over him, tugging softly so that Seung Gil’s head pops out from the neck hole; his now unruly hair forming a halo around him. Half-conscious, Seung Gil put his arms through the sweater and promptly falls back onto the covers.

Now it was time for his pants.

_Do I really have to do this?_

For a minute, he considers just leaving Seung Gil in his trousers, but he was not the type to leave things hanging _(usually)_. He had gotten this far already. He was getting sleepy and he wanted to get back to his room.

_Well, the sooner I finish, the sooner I could rest on my own bed._

He unbuckled Seung Gil’s belt, rolled it, and placed it on the bedside table. He then popped the button and pulled the zipper of the other man’s slacks before carefully shimmying the thing down his hips, then to his knees and feet.

 

_“Mmmmm, not there…”_

 

JJ could feel the creeping heat in his cheeks as he quickly pulled Seung Gil’s pants off and hung it up with the shirt and blazer.

_Ah, shit._

What awaited JJ was the sight of Seung Gil’s raging boner peeking out from his black boxers. Warmth spread from JJ’s cheeks down towards his neck, and he slowly felt a familiar sensation starting to build up in his pants.

_What the fuck. Get a grip, JJ. What the fuck are you getting turned on for?_

 

 _“Mhhmmmm… JJ…”_ Seung Gil was faintly moaning now, but it was loud enough for JJ to snap into action. He hurriedly grabbed the joggers, putting them on the figure skater with less finesse than he intended to.

 

Now the worst was done. He poured a glass of water and put it on the bedside table, knowing that Seung Gil will most definitely need it when morning comes. He turns the lamp off and makes his way to the door. JJ hasn’t even taken three steps when he felt a tug. He turns and is surprised to see Seung Gil with his eyes open and his right hand clutching the fabric of JJ’s blazer.

 

 _“Oh,_ now _you’re awake. You should get some beauty rest, Ice Prince. You deserve it. I’ll be going, alright?”_

 

_“Jean? Ne parte pas s’il te plait… Je te pleure…”_

 

JJ was stunned.

The last time he heard those words spoken between the two of them was the day that Seung Gil left Montreal behind, _left JJ behind_ for good. JJ remembered pleading for an explanation, for Seung Gil to stay. But he was only met by the other’s silence. Brisk footsteps walking away from him. And the pitiful sound of his innocent heart breaking.

JJ could only stare at the man on the bed, stare at the man he uttered those exact words to almost a decade ago. He swallows back a lump forming in his throat, the sound ringing in his ears. He tries to compose himself, tries hard to keep a cool edge to his voice before answering.

 

_“Why, Seung Gil? Do you need something? There’s water here if you’re thirst—“_

_“Stay.”_

_“Stay with me, please.”_

 

There was a slight slur in Seung Gil’s words, but his grip on JJ was tight. He had no intention of letting the man leave, not now.

JJ tries to look for meaning in Seung Gil’s obsidian eyes but it was too dark to make out anything. He lets out a small sigh and grabs Seung Gil’s hand with his, holding it gently.

 

_“Okay. I’ll stay Seung Gil.”_

 

Seung Gil doesn’t let go of JJ, not until he sat beside him— JJ’s back against the headboard and his legs rigid on the bed.

 _What has gotten into him?_ JJ mused.

_Fine. I’ll just wait until he falls asleep and then I’ll go._

He settles himself and takes one last glance at the beautiful man next to him, the serene look of Seung Gil’s face burning into his mind before everything turns black.

 

\---

 

JJ’s eyes suddenly flutter open. It takes him a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep and was now curled just a little above Seung Gil, his body encasing the other in a protective curve. His nose was resting on top of Seung Gil’s head, the intoxicating scent of the other’s hair filling him up with every breath. He takes a look at the watch on his left arm.

It was only a little past three o’clock.

Slowly, he lowers himself until they’re face to face— JJ maintaining a breath’s distance between them. He stares at Seung Gil, the light of the moon streaming in from the window providing enough illumination for him to appreciate his delicate features. His long spidery lashes, the narrow bridge of his nose, the perfectly-shaped lips... JJ drinks in this image, knowing full well this was a sight he’ll never be able to see again.

He’s almost tempted to touch, steeling himself to sweep the hair out of Seung Gil’s face for a better view, when the Korean’s eyes open.

They stay like that for what feels like eternity, each boring a hole into each other’s soul. Both of them not moving for fear that the moment will break and be lost forever.

Not until Seung Gil shatters the peace, closing the distance between the two of them with a swift kiss.

JJ realizes too late what happens, the moment already done before it registers— the ghost of Seung Gil’s lips on his own slowly fading into the night.

But his shock is short-lived as Seung Gil moves in for another, this time with more force. JJ’s lips part, either from surprise or want— he no longer knew. Seung Gil takes this as an invitation and pushes his tongue inside, his desperate need brimming up and bubbling over.

JJ’s head was spinning. It was a sensorial overload— the sweet aftertaste of wine and Seung Gil’s saliva mixing with the scent of sweat, the clashing of their teeth, the softness of the other’s lips on his own— it was both too much and not enough. It is only when Seung Gil tries to open JJ’s dress shirt that he gets a grip and pulls away, putting his hands on Seung Gil’s shoulders.

 

_“Seung Gil, I… We… We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re drunk, and I’m with someo—”_

 

He stops upon seeing Seung Gil. At a glance, it looked just like his normal, impassive face. But JJ, knew better. He could feel the determination, the passion emanating from Seung Gil’s gaze. It was the very same look he wore before taking to the ice.

Seung Gil grabs JJ’s hand from his shoulder, placing it on his chest, letting JJ feel his heart thump a mile a minute, before sliding it down slowly to his crotch, his cock twitching against JJ’s touch.

 

 _“I want you, Jean.”_   Seung Gil murmurs in JJ’s ears.

 

JJ’s own dick was throbbing against his slacks, the heat and need for friction becoming almost unbearable by the minute. But he couldn’t let himself lose control. He had to stop this, whatever _this_ was right now.

Before JJ could even utter a word of protest, Seung Gil climbs on top of him, removing his sweater and joggers so that he was straddling JJ in only his boxers— his ass resting right above JJ’s hard-on, torturing him with the slightest of movements that left JJ aching for more.

The Canadian could only let out a soft groan. He was weak, so weak.

As much as his mind wanted to put a stop to this madness, his body said otherwise. He could only lay still or as still as he could be, transfixed at the sight of the beautiful Korean man who was holding him in his place. The silver light was bathing Seung Gil’s bare body, highlighting his facial features and accentuating each line, each crevice on his bare torso.

In the moonlight, Seung Gil looked ethereal, almost otherworldly— his presence so commanding that looking up into his face was all that JJ could manage.

He was trying so hard to stop his body from betraying him any further, trying so hard to Not move a muscle, trying so hard to not pull the other into a heated kiss from which he’ll never want to surface from.

As the thought crossed his mind, a warm flush creeping all over his face. He made an attempt to hide this from Seung Gil, covering himself with his arm. But the heat was making its way down his neck, pooling into his stomach and finding home in the stiffness in his pants. Blood rushing, it jerked against its restraints, a sensation not lost on Seung Gil who answered by slowly grinding his ass to meet JJ’s need, making JJ shut his eyes from the sweet, sweet torment.

_Shit._

 

_“Look at me.”_

 

Entranced, JJ did as he was told, slicking back the hair plastered on his sweat-tinged forehead before opening his eyes to see Seung Gil lowering the front of his boxers, his length fully erect in the cold night air. He was able to see a hint of the black trail that peppered Seung Gil’s navel downwards before it disappeared behind the other’s hand.

Seung Gil was touching himself— his right playing with the tip of his cock, spreading the bead of precum all over the head; his left atop JJ’s stomach, steadying himself as he moved his hips, continuing to tease JJ with slow but tortuous precision.

Without warning, Seung Gil reaches out to caress JJ’s cheek, his thumb stroking JJ’s lips as if asking permission to enter.

JJ’s mind was muddled at this point, his thoughts no longer his own— his innate desire overriding logic. He no longer cared. He just wanted more. More heat, more skin, more Seung Gil.

And so he obliged, parting his lips as Seung Gil pushed his thumb inside to explore JJ’s mouth. He could taste the saltiness of Seung Gil’s release, slowly licking the slick off of skin. He lets out a loud moan as Seung Gil suddenly pulls out his thumb only to insert two other fingers inside— fucking JJ’s mouth relentlessly.

Seung Gil keeps him on the edge, pulling out whenever he felt JJ arching his back to grind his hard-on into the Korean’s ass, denying him of the pleasure and relief he so badly craved.

After a few rounds of this torture, Seung Gil removed his fingers completely, JJ groaning in obvious displeasure. He could see the thin thread of saliva stretching from his mouth to the other’s hand, wet and slick and his. Just as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the Korean proceeded to touch himself again— his saliva mixing with Seung Gil’s precum, his hand jerking up and down his length. Through it all, Seung Gil kept his eyes locked on JJ who was on the verge of tears from the pain of restraining himself from cumming in his suit.

JJ wanted to touch Seung Gil, wanted to cling onto him for dear life, but something in Seung Gil’s eyes told him he couldn’t. That he was only meant to watch, not hold. But it was too much.

He sensed Seung Gil approaching climax, could see the way his hand was moving faster, his hips shaking, his poker face breaking from the pleasure he was experiencing. And with this last straw, JJ snaps.

He flips them over, the bed creaking from the sudden shift of weight and he crashes into Seung Gil’s lips. The Korean finally lets out a loud moan, driving JJ further into a craze.

Fumbling, he unbuckles his belt and practically rips off his slacks, pushing them down his hips as his tongue slips deeper into Seung Gil’s mouth. Their tongues clashing and melding, fighting for dominance in a kiss that threatens to drown them both. But it’s Seung Gil who surfaces first, panting for air.

JJ allows him a few breaths before he dives again. This time, Seung Gil relents, grabbing hold of JJ’s hair and clawing at his back. With shaking fingers, the Korean pulls and pops the buttons off of JJ’s shirt, revealing the chiseled form of the skater, his chest heaving from excitement and need for skin against skin.

JJ pulls away and positions himself, tugging the Korean’s boxers down before doing the same to his briefs. He takes a deep breath, adjusting Seung Gil so that his back was arched from the bed, his bottom resting on JJ’s thighs, and their lengths grinding against each other.

JJ took a moment to savor the sight before he made slow work of Seung Gil, leaving soft and sloppy kisses on his neck while taking both of their dicks into his hands.

 

 _“Oh fuck, Jean._ _Je t'en supplie…_ _”_ Seung Gil groans under his breath.

 

JJ thought it wasn’t even possible to get turned on more than he already was, but hearing Seung Gil beg in French flipped a switch inside of him that he never even realized was there.

He began moving his hips, thrusting them into Seung Gil’s body as his hand stroked their lengths together in a steady rhythm. He bit down on Seung Gil’s neck, marking him before his tongue slid down onto his chest in holy reverence. Taking Seung Gil’s taut nipple into his mouth, he could feel the other tighten beneath him— the Korean’s hand reaching for his head, pushing him deeper, wanting him to suck harder.

Seung Gil’s back was curving higher with each touch, his left hand entangled in JJ’s mane and the other hand making its way down. JJ grabbed it with urgency, wrapping their fingers together and around their cocks, the heat white-hot and searing as he kissed Seung Gil on the mouth full-on.

Faster and faster, they grinded against each other, the friction becoming more unbearable as JJ’s head swam in pleasure. The sounds of their moaning and of their slick bodies rubbing— piercing the silence like a foghorn. He wondered how long they could keep this up, how far he could sustain this bubble of pleasure that he and Seung Gil built around them before it would all come crashing down.

The thought just pushed him farther over the edge, and after a powerful thrust, he felt Seung Gil writhe beneath him, felt him spill all over their hands and his stomach before falling limp onto the bed with a loud gasp. JJ followed suit, riding out the waves of his climax, his fingers warm and sticky from both of their release. Spent, he collapses on top of Seung Gil, breathless and bathing in their afterglow.

JJ gives himself this tiny moment, grasping onto the vestiges of that tiny bubble before reality completely swept it away, swept him away from Seung Gil who was now fast asleep. After nuzzling the Korean’s hair with his nose, he slowly shifted, carefully pulling up his briefs which were now stained with both of their cum.

He yanks up his slacks, buckles his belt, and cleans up after him and Seung Gil. He also tries to button back his shirt before remembering that Seung Gil tore all of it off in the heat of the moment.

It was now a little past four thirty in the morning. JJ sweeps his eyes around the room, takes one last look at Seung Gil, before getting up and closing the door behind him.

Not one second after the lock clicks does JJ’s back slide down, crumpling into a messy heap in front of Seung Gil’s suite; hot tears streaming down his face, onto his bare chest.

Only now realizing the magnitude of what he had just done. Only now realizing that he had sex with the man that was his first love. Only now realizing that Seung Gil had done it because he was drunk.

 

Only now realizing that he was completely and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This chapter turned out longer and dirtier than I had originally planned it to.
> 
> I'm sorry if I only updated now. Work piled up so much the past two weeks and I only found time to actually finish the chapter this weekend. But I hope you enjoyed sinning with me and that the wait was worth it!
> 
> This is Seung Gil's shampoo if anyone's curious:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Kerasys-Pure-Charming-Perfumed-Shampoo/dp/B00BJSWNSY  
> I know it's for women, don't @ me! He just really likes the scent, okay? XD
> 
>  **Translation notes:**  
>  _"Ne parte pas s’il te plait. Je te pleure."_ \- Please don't go. Please.  
>  _"Je t'en supplie."_ \- Another way to say please, but with more urgency.
> 
> My skill in French is rudimentary at best, so if any of you find any errors, I'd be glad to be (kindly) corrected! Just leave me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing out this first chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect that I'd dwell on the banquet part but the thought of inserting more drunk Viktuuri antics was too tempting (I just absolutely love these dorks, they're so in love!). Some of the scenes here were actually inspired by personal experience (the wheelchair part, especially).
> 
> Also, I know there's not much actual JJ and Seung Gil interactions in this chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will sate your JJSeung thirst.


End file.
